


Knowing No Knowledge: The Problems with Falling in Love

by Jazzymon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzymon/pseuds/Jazzymon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's thousand of years after the Victory of Humanity against the titans. Humanity has started to expand its boundaries and discover new places of the world. They have assembled a new squads to explore these new places and to note the dangers that lie ahead.<br/>These people are called the Explorer Squads.<br/>A young boy named Eren Jäger learns about this league of amazing people and begs his teacher to teach him the ways of an Explorer.<br/>Of course, with a stubborn teacher like Professor Levi, that's not going to be very easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Explorers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction! Woo! So this is my unedited, and awful, fanfiction that has been in my head for a while. This fiction also has a JeanMarco counterpart fanfic to go with it, but that won't be released until after this one is finished! If you scroll through my Tumblr (crystal-enternity) you can find the summary of that one. So here you go! My first fic! Enjoy. （＾∇＾）

"Professor Levi! How much of the world is unexplored?" I asked immediately instead of waiting for the professor to call on my raised hand.

"Sit down brat, that's not today's lesson." He answered rudely. Most would consider that some sort of verbal abuse, but the students of his class knew that is just the way he is.

"But, Professor!"

"Sit down or I'll write you up."

"Eren..." Armin whined from the desk behind."Do what the professor says..."

"But, I really want to know and he's a geography teacher, right? He should be able to answer my question."

"If you want me to answer your dumb ass question see me after class and I might give you an answer. But you must sit down now."

"Thank you, Professor Levi." I sat down without another word. Usually I'm more persistent, but the thought of another suspension haunted me.

     Professor Levi was by far my favorite teacher in the whole school. A lot of kids think otherwise due to his rude demeanor, but he's actually a master explorer trying to reclaim more territory around the world, even thousand of years after humanity's downfall and rise. Well, at least he used to.

     He's retired from that line of work to become a teacher, which also blows my mind. I had to weasel all this information out of him, of course, because after learning he was an explorer, I absolutely have to know more! I've always wanted to see life away from my hometown of Shiganshina. Adventures await me! I have to learn more from my superiors in order to become an explorer. After class I walk up to Professor Levi's desk with haste.

"Professor Levi!" I say with excitement. "How much unexplored territory is there in the world?"

"What a dumb question to save for after class. Look it up."

"I want to know from you, sir."

"Why me? I don't give a rat's ass. We just got back technology, look it up."

"Sir, I want to learn from my superiors."

"That's not a good enough reason, Jäger. I expect you to leave for lunch now."

"But sir..." I say feeling my face go flushed for unknown reasons. "You're just so amazing... How could I not go to you for answers..." He sighed and shook his head in annoyance.

"There is many documents we have uncovered that show the world in its entirety. Most of it, before humanity's downfall, was occupied by humans. But as of right now, much of it remains undiscovered. We are almost positive it isn't occupied by monsters, but we aren't entirely sure of that either. Does that satisfy your answer?"

     I felt giddy with happiness to hear that there is still land to be discovered. Determination and pride blasted into my body like a chill and I couldn't help but smile.

"However, it takes years of training to become and explorer and we ditched the enrollment at fifteen idea thousands of years ago, so you'll just have to wait."

"Could you teach me the basics?" I blurted without thinking about whom I was talking to.

"No."

"Why not!"

"We don't have the equipment to train and plus it's illegal to train a minor in such a physical way."

"No, I mean the written stuff. All the technical stuff. All you would need are books, right?"

"In theory, yes, but I don't have the time to train such a lunatic child in the mechanics of being an explorer. Nor do I ever want to. Sorry Jäger, I just don't like you."

     I paused for a moment... Would he do it if he liked me?

"What if I got you to like me?"

"I don't like anyone."

"But you have the capability to."

"Not a brat like you."

"Woah woah ladies! Put away the claws." Professor Hanji walked into the room with the same quirky grin she always had.

"Oh look, Professor Hanji was an explorer. Go bother her." Professor Levi said.

"Haha! And I pretty damn good one too! But I'm afraid I was drunk half the time and don't remember any of the technicalities. Plus I wasn't half as good as you were."

"Bullshit, you're a genius." Levi said.

"Awww! Thank you for the compliment, but whatever the kid wants, I'm declining. I don't nearly have enough time to even take a crap because of all my experiments and studies."

"Shitty four eyes..." Hanji walked over towards me.

"You better get out of here, kid. Your Professor ain't budging at the offer any time soon. Maybe you should just cut your losses and wait until you get out of school to pursue your dreams."

     I clenched my fists and grit my teeth. One thing I couldn't stand was defeat. I turn towards Professor Levi.

"I will get you to like me!" I pointed at him. "And you will teach me how to be an explorer! If it's the last thing I do!" I stormed off out of the room. On my way out the door I could here Professor Hanji. "What a damn stubborn kid."

 

     "I can't believe you would ask such a thing." Armin said as we walked home together with Mikasa.

"What? That was a perfectly suitable question for Geography class."

"No! The question about having the professor train you to be a explorer? That's absurd!" Armin argued, which he didn't do often.

"Being a explorer isn't absurd. I thought you were for that sort of stuff."

"I am. It's the fact that of all the people you could ask to train you, it had to be Professor Levi."

"He is the best explorer of all time! How can I pass up an opportunity!"

"Have you even seen his personality? He doesn't like other people. Especially nosey children."

"He will when I get him to like me."

"That's impossible. Mikasa, back me up here?"

"Eren, why do you want to be an explorer?" Mikasa asked.

"To, you know, explore the world."

"I see... I'm coming with you."

"That's not the support I was looking for, Mikasa..." Armin whined.

"Mikasa, you don't have to follow me everywhere you know?"

"But I owe you everything."

"You really don't. Look, I took you in from being homeless which yeah, is a pretty big deal, but you looked like you were doing just fine on your own despite not having a home. Nobody could tell. So you really don't owe me anything."

"Yeah, Mikasa, you're literally perfect and amazing." Armin cheered. "I bet you could do anything."

"So, anyway, you don't owe me anything, but I won't stop you from joining the explorers. Just, try to do it for yourself instead of me." Eren put his hand on Mikasa's shoulder and smiled. She flashed a subtle smile as well.

"Yeah, you're right."

"That's great but that doesn't help with the whole Professor Levi thing. Do you even have a plan to get him like you?" Armin asked with concern.

"No... I was hoping you'd help me with that. I know you're against the idea, but do you know how to get an irritable teacher to like me? I mean, you are a huge teacher's pet!" I teased.

     We reached Armin's porch which was only a couple blocks away from our house. Armin walked up his steps to reach for the door.

"Hmm, not that I approve of your scheming at all, but I do see Professor Hanji with Professor Levi all the time. I reckon they're lovers. I think if you get good with Hanji, you can get good with Levi easily. How exactly, I don't know. I'll have to think on it a bit more."

"No, that's a perfect enough plan! Thank you Armin!" I said. Armin sighed.

"Just try not to get yourself into too much trouble." Armin warned. He went inside his home. I continued walking with Mikasa preoccupied with ideas of how to attack Professor Hanji.


	2. The Teacher's Love Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to plan out a strategy to get his professor to mentor him as an Explorer. In order to get close to Levi he tries to find someone who can possibly be his lover.  
> Interrogation after interrogation, Eren soon finds out a bit of information about his teacher that changes everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favorite personally. I really love Armin's character! This chapter might be the last for a while because this one was prewritten along with the first one. So I posted them somewhat close to each other. Now I have to finish writing the third chapter and start posting as I write.  
> Sooooo, hope you guys stick around for that. Thanks for reading! Love you! ( ^ω^ )  
> -Jazzymon（≧∇≦）

     Armin's assumption that Hanji and Levi are a couple is based off a hunch. I didn't want to go and make a fool of myself and make things more complicated than they already are. So the next day after class during lunch, I decided to interrogate Professor Levi once more.

"What now Jäger?" He moaned while reading a newspaper at his desk sipping tea in an odd fashion.

"Well, sir, you informed me that Professor Hanji was a former Explorer also."

"That's correct."

"Were you two part of the same squad."

"Is that your business?" Levi asked while putting down his tea.

"As an aspiring explorer I feel that it is a suitable question." I knew that was total bullshit, but I had to say something.

"Yes, we were. But don't go and annoy her about that training crap. You'll just be wasting everyone's time."

"Were you two close during those times?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"I'm just curious..."

"... We were friends." "What kind of friends?"

"Shut the hell up Jäger, I know where you're going with this. Now go on to lunch or else I'll write you up."

"But... Professor Levi-"

"Professor Hanji is not a lover of mine nor will that shitty four eyes ever be." Professor Levi sounded furious, but mostly out of annoyance rather than disgust of the idea.

     So that plan is down the drain, but I wonder if there is any one else I can get close to.

"Do you have a lover?"

"None of your business, Jäger."

"I'm just curious to know, sir."

"Those are inappropriate questions to be asking."

"But sir-"

     Professor Levi slammed his newspaper down on his desk and approached me. I tried to escape backwards in fear but was stopped by a desk. He got so close he was inches away from my face. He trapped me with his arm by putting his hand on the table behind me.

"Get this through your thick skull, Jäger. I'm gay! I do not have a relationship with anybody at all, much less any females you're going to bombard with your stupid plan. So I suggest you be a good boy and wait until your eighteen to train to be an explorer like the rest of us." He backed away from me and turned towards his desk. "Now get out of here or else I'll write you up."

     After that encounter I was contemplating on whether or not I should just give up. I mean, it was against every moral fiber I had, but things were beginning to become hopeless. Levi was just as stubborn as I was and there's no person I can use to get close to him.

"Your plan failed." I told Armin as he was sat in my room writing down research stuff for our report.

"Well, I didn't think it'd work anyway."

"It didn't work at all! You know the Professor is gay?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just hard to tell who he would like because I'm not gay."

"Well, maybe you should just give up on this ambition of yours... You're not being fair to yourself." I slam my hand on one of the books he has out.

"No! I refuse to fail! I refuse to give up to that smart ass midget!" Armin became startled, but settled down quickly.

"Well then what are you going to do?" As soon as he said that a brilliant plan popped in my head.

"I got it! Him being gay doesn't make things harder! They just make things easier! I just have to get the Professor to like me in an attractive way! Then he'll have to train me."

"Eren, no! That isn't right! Being in a relationship with your teacher is NOT okay! You both can get hurt!"

"It's not a bad thing to be gay!" Armin became irritated.

"Okay, first off Eren, you're not gay. You just told me that. Secondly, if you get in a relationship with your teacher there will be a huge misunderstanding between everyone! Professor Levi could abuse you! Even if he didn't other people might think he did and Professor Levi could lose his job and his high social ranking! Worse of all you might play with his feelings and hurt him. This whole plan spells disaster. Is it all worth it?" Armin truth hits me head on, but good thing I'm stubborn as others claim.

"Look, nobody will know about it, we won't actually be in a relationship, it'll all be flirting, and I doubt Professor Levi has the capability of falling in love with me. He hates me! If I just flirt a little without any sexual intention what could possibly go wrong?"

"A lot, Eren... A lot could go wrong."

"Well, I don't have a chance unless I take one." Armin just shook his head and continued writing.

 

     "Do you want to go out sometime... Professor?"

"I have no interest in going out with brats half my age." He was sitting at his desk again, this time grading papers in a bright red pen. 

"I mean! Just for some coffee or maybe dinner at my place? Nothing romantic, just getting to know my teacher."

"I still refuse."

"But... Professor!"

"Will you stop bugging me, brat?"

"No!" Professor Levi looked up from the papers he was grading and put down his red pen. I felt chills crawl up my spine. He kept this glare that looked deep into my soul. It made me so much more nervous than I was before. Then the anxiousness broke when he sighed.

"If I have dinner at your house will this be the last of your bothering?"

"Yes." I promised.

"Very well, I'm free tonight. I'll be over at six."

"Thank you, Professor! Here's my address and my number just in case you get lost." I handed him a pre written note that made him sigh and rub his temples. "I'm apartment number 15."

"Yeah yeah. I got it. Now go out to lunch for once Jäger."


End file.
